Bebe Likes Stan
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Bebe develops a crush on Stan Marsh and eventually asks him out. Will Wendy find out? How will Stan feel about Bebe? Will Wendy and Kenny become a couple because of jealousy?WendyKenny? BebeStan 4 sure!
1. How it all began

South Park: Bebe Likes Stan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Chapter One: How it all began

"OK, class," said Mrs. Garrison. "Please go ahead and take out your books. We're gonna do some SSR thanks to Mr. Slave, who wants us to stimulate our minds intellectually." Mrs. Garrison was glaring at Mr. slave.

"SUCK MY BALLS!" snapped Cartman.

"That is it, ERIC!!!" screamed Mrs. Garrison. "STRAIGHT TO MR. MACKEY'S OFFICE NOW!"

"Actually, Mrs. Garrison," said Bebe Stevens. "He called in sick today."

"Alright, Eric," said Mrs. Garrison, rolling her eyes. "I'll let it slide just this once, but if you say that again and Mr. Mackey's here, it's straight to his office, dammit. Chef is taking his place at the moment. But I'm calling your mother possibly." Then she mumbled something really crude about Cartman under her breath.

Then Bebe started looking dreamy. She was looking directly at Stan. He was reading.

"BEBE!" said Mr. Slave. "Get out your SSR book now! Jesus Christ!"

Then she did as she was told. She was reading War and Peace, but when Mr. Slave wasn't looking, she looked at Stan, but when Mr. Slave looked up, she looked into her book, pretending to read.

"I'm all better, M'kay?" said Mr. Mackey as he appeared at the door. "Who needed to see me today?"

"I did," mumbled Kenny.

"M'mmkay," said Mr. Mackey. "Kenny McCormick for 1:00, m'kay?" Then he left.

Bebe was still looking at Stan. She was trying to get over Kenny. They were still friends, but he dumped her for Marjorine.

Then it was lunch. Wendy was sitting with all the girls. Bebe was gonna sit with Stan and his gang today.

"Hi Stan," said Bebe.

"Uh, hey Bebe," said Stan.

"Can I sit here?"

"NO!" screamed Cartman and Kyle.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a--"

"DON'T SAY IT!" said Bebe.

"Look Kenny doesn't like you anymore," said Kyle. "So just please screw off.

"I know," sighed Bebe. Then she flipped Cartman and Kyle off and walked away to sit by herself.

"I feel sorry for her," said Stan.

"You already have a girlfriend, Stan," reminded Cartman.

"I know," said Stan. "But I feel sorry for her 'cause she just got dumped."

"You can't have two girlfriends at once, unless you want some Jerry Springer shit," muffled Kenny.  
"I had to figure that out the hard way."

"Whatever," said Stan.

Oh my God! thought Bebe to herself. I think I like Stan Marsh!!! Then she passed out.

To be continued... 


	2. Bebe Turns to Mr Mackey

Chapter Two: Bebe turns to Mr. Mackey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

"Are you okay?" mumbled Kenny. He, Cartman, Kyle, Wendy and Stan were circled around her.

Bebe couldn't speak. She wrote "Nurse's office, pronto!"

"What's wrong today, Ms. Stevens?" asked the nurse.

Then all of a sudden, Bebe ached.

"Oh my God!" said the nurse. "She needs the ER!!!!!! Hello? Is this 911? I have a student who's delirious!"

"Ma'am, don't screw with us," said the woman on the other line. "Don't ever call us again."

"I'm afraid you'll have to go home, Ms. Stevens," said the nurse.

"NO!" snapped Bebe. "I refuse to!"

"Fine," sighed the nurse. "But don't come bitchin' to me when you spew everywhere in class!" Bebe left and went to Principal Victoria's office.

"Hello, Bebe, how can I help you today?" said Principal Victoria.

"I need an appointment with Mr. Mackey," replied Bebe.

"What time?" replied Principal Victoria.

"I don't care," said Bebe.

"I'll ask him as soon as he's done with Kenny," said Principal Victoria.

Bebe sat on the bench and read her book.

"OK, Bebe," said Principal Victoria. "He'll see you now."

"Hi Kenny."

"Hey Bebe," mumbled Kenny.

"So, Bebe," began Mr. Mackey as Bebe sat down. "What do you want to talk about? Boys? Sadness? Sex?  
Drugs?"

"No," murmured Bebe. "I have a horrible confession to make. I think I like someone."

"M'kay," said Mr. Mackey. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy," replied Bebe.

"Is he in your class?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

She sighed. "Stan Marsh."

"M'kay," said Mr. Mackey.

"But he already has a girlfriend," said Bebe sadly. "And she happens to be my best friend, Wendy Testaburger. I haven't told anyone about this yet."

"Hmm," said Mr.Mackey. "you can ask them out without letting their... girlfriend... know about it, m'kay?"

"Thank you," said Bebe.

"And if you have anymore issues with this infatuation, come talk to me, m'kay?"

"OK. Mr. Mackey? Please don't tell Wendy about this."

"The secret is safe with me, m'kay?"

"But... you have to ask out Stan when he's alone and not with anybody, including his friends or girlfriend, m'kay?"

Then Bebe left. Hmm... should I ask out Stan verbally or with a note? thought Bebe. I can't let anybody see this including Wendy.

To be continued... 


	3. Bebe Asks out Stan

Chapter Three: Bebe gets the courage to ask out Stan

"Hey Stan," said Shelley, his older sister. "Get the damn telephone."

"You get it," said Stan.

"Fine." Shelley picked up. "Marsh residents, Shelley speaking."

"Hello, is Stan there?" said Bebe.

"Who's this?"

"This is a girl from school from his school, my name's Bebe Stevens," said Bebe.

"It's for you, Stan," said Shelley. "It's a girl named Bebe."

"Ummm..." said Stan.

"GODDAMN IT, STAN!!!" screamed Randy. "Answer the phone or you're grounded!"

"Hello?"

"Hi Stan," said Bebe.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Um, Stan? There's something I should ask you..."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Just a minute. Dad, can I go out with Bebe Stevens?"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Yes, Bebe, I will."

"Really?"

"Yes. I swear on my sister's deathbed I will."

"Shut up you little turd!" said Shelley.

"So what day and time?"

"Tomorrow, at five. If you want I can invite you over for dinner."

"OK."

"Hey Stan," said Cartman.

"Hi," said Stan. "Guess what?"

"You got to guest star on Maury?" said Kyle.

"No."

"You and Wendy made out?" said Cartman.

Stan shook his head. He decided sign language it was. He put a question mark over his head and point his finger out.

"You got asked out?"

"Yes."

"By who?" said Kyle.

"Guess," said Stan.

"Marjorine?" muffled Kenny.

"No," said Stan.

"Annie?" said Cartman.

"No."

"Bebe?" said Kyle.

"Yep," said Stan.

"Oh my god!" said Cartman and Kyle at the same time. "You're gonna be so busted when Wendy finds out."

"She's not gonna find out," said Stan. "Because you're not gonna tell her. If you do, so help me God I'll rip off your ass and balls with my bare hands! WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!"

"OK, we won't tell anyone," snapped Cartman.

"Do you swear on your cat's deathbed, Cartman?"

"Yes," said Cartman. He meant it, for once.

"And do you Kyle, swear on your brother's deathbed?"

"Fine," sighed Kyle. I'm not so sure if he really meant it, but he's unpredictable, especially with Stan.

Ding dong! It was Bebe.

"Is Stan home?" asked Bebe.

"Yes, come in," said Sharon. "You must be Bebe."

"Yes I am," said Bebe. She was dressed formally. She wore Nicole Kidman's dress, pumps and her hair was up.

"You look very nice," said Stan appearing.

"Thanks," said Bebe, blushing.

"So tell us about yourself," said Sharon.

"Well, I don't have much to say," said Bebe. "Except I like Tom Cruise."

"That's good to know," said Shelley. "I like him too."

The phone rang.

"Stan go get it," said Randy.

"Hello?"

"So how's the rendezvous going?"

"Not now, Kyle," said Stan.

He hung up.

"Was that Kyle?" said Sharon. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to know if I had the song "Hells Bells"," lied Stan. He wanted Kyle to know all the dirt the next day.

"10 already?" said Bebe. "Um maybe I should get back home. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh."

"Before you go Bebe," said Randy. "Stan has something he wants to ask you."

"Do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" said Stan. "I was going to bring one of my friends but they didn't want to go."

"Sure," said Bebe. "What time?"

"After school."

"OK. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

TBC... 


	4. The Second Date and Stan dumps Wendy

Chapter Four: The Second Date and Stan drops the bomb on Wendy

"Want to go peach-pickin' later, Stan?" asked Wendy.

SHIT! thought Stan. I CAN'T LET HER KNOW THAT I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HER BEST FRIEND, I HAVE TO TELL A LIE!!!

"I can't," Stan lied. "I have to help my sister with her homework."

"But your sister's 13," said Wendy. "Her homework is more harder than ours!"

"I can figure it out!" said Stan.

"OK," sighed Wendy. Then she walked away.

"Hey Stan," said Kyle. "How was the date last night?"

"Good."

"Any PDA?"

"PDA?"

"Public Display Affection. You know, hugging..."

"No, my parents aren't really keen on that. It's OK if Shelley does it, but not me."

"Did you tell Wendy?"

"No, why would I?"

"Just wondering."

"See you later."

"I can't see you later with Cartman and Kenny, Kyle. I'm busy with Bebe. We're going to see a movie. Alone, just the two of us."

"Which one?"

"Hairspray."

"Oh, OK."

"I lied to Wendy and said that I had to help Shelley with her homework when she asked if I wanted to go peach-picking with her. She bought it."

"Dude, what if Wendy found out you lied to her?"

"She won't!" snapped Stan. "If you tell, I'm gonna rip your balls off! If Cartman tells, I only will sock him in the jaw! If Kenny tells, I'm not really gonna do anything to him. If Butters tells,  
we'll never be friends again. But if you ALL tell at the same time, so help me God, I will arrange an appointment for Mr. Mackey!!"

"Damn," Kyle said. "Don't get your panties up in a bunch about it!"

"Shut up, Kyle." Then Stan walked off.

"Hey Wendy," said Kyle. This is the first time Kyle spoke to Wendy since the "Parenting Project"  
Mrs. Garrison set up.

"What?"

"Stan is going to tell you something tomorrow."

"Um... OK."

"No wait, I think I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"Stan is going out with Bebe tonight to see Hairspray."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Whatever."

At the movies...

"This movie sucks, Stan," said Bebe as she reached over for popcorn and accidentally touched Stan's hand. "Sorry."

"That's OK. Hey Bebe, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm dumping Wendy for you."

Bebe looked amazed yet shocked. "You're not bullcrapping, right?"

"I mean it. I mean Wendy's kind of a shrew, she won't leave me alone, she'll barely let me hang out with you or with anybody, especially Kyle. Even though she dumped Token for me, I still care about her, but not like that but I've realized I love you more."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I do. I swear on my sister's deathbed. I'm gonna call Wendy tonight and say it's over but we can still be friends."

"I hope she doesn't hate me for dating you."

"If she does, I'll talk to her and reason with her."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Stan," said Bebe as she walked home with Stan. Then they leaned in for a kiss.

"Ditto," said Stan. Then Stan walks in the door. "Shelley, get off the phone!"

"Make me you little turd!" snapped Shelley as she hung up. "Which girlfriend are you calling?"

"Bebe is not my girlfriend!" denied Stan. It was offical they were. They kissed for the first time and went out on a couple of dates.

"Bebe and Stanley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Stanley in a baby carriage," teased Shelley but she really meant it.

"Hello, is Wendy there?" asked Stan over the phone.

"This is Wendy. What's up Stan?"

"It's kind of about our relationship. There's something I should tell you," said Stan.

Oh no, thought Wendy. He's gonna dump me. I know it. He's making it even just because I dumped him for Token.

"What is it?" Wendy was trying to hold her tears in.

"Um... well. I don't really love you that much anymore, we can still be friends,  
but we won't be going out anymore. I know you dumped me for Token, then you dumped him for me, but I've realized I don't really think of you that much anymore," said Stan. "I'm sorry."

Wendy hung up. She cried.

TBC... 


	5. Wendy Bonds With Kenny

Chapter Five: Wendy Bonds with Kenny

Stan and Bebe sat next to each other on the bus the next day.

Then when they got off to talk alone, Kenny appeared.

"Stan, can I talk to you alone?" muffled Kenny.

"Yeah," said Stan. Then they walked off leaving Bebe alone.

"WHY ARE YOU DATING MY EX-GIRLFRIEND?" muffled Kenny angrily.

"Dude, you're still friends with her, don't get mad," said Stan.

"So you cheated on Wendy?" muffled Kenny.

"Dude, I dumped her last night," said Stan. "I thought you didn't care about Wendy at all. Or even Bebe."

"Screw you then," muffled Kenny. Kenny stormed off.

"Stan, can I talk to you alone?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah," said Stan.

"YOU DUMPED ME FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND WENT WITH HER TO THE MOVIES WITHOUT YOU TELLING ME"  
screamed Wendy.

"W-w-who told you I went the movies with Bebe?" said Stan.

"YOUR BEST FRIEND, KYLE!!!" screamed Wendy.

"Dude, I said we could still be friends, but it sure as hell doesn't look like we're gonna stay friends, Wendy."

"I can't believe you're dumping me for my slutty best friend!" scowled Wendy.

"Your best friend is not the slut, you are, you little whore!" said Stan. "I guess we won't be friends! We're temporarily enemies until further notice!"

"Ditto!" said Wendy. And they both stormed away.

"Hello, Ms. Testaburger," said Principal Victoria. "Need to say Mr. Mackey today?"

"Yes," replied Wendy.

"Just a moment," said Principal Victoria. "Mr. Mackey! Wendy's here to see you!"

"Just a minute, mm'kay?" said Mr. Mackey from his office. "I'll see Wendy now!"

"So, what's wrong today, Wendy?" said Mr. Mackey.

"It's Stan," said Wendy.

"It's Stan," repeated Mr. Mackey as he wrote it down. "Mm'kay."

"He dumped me," said Wendy.

"Stan dumped Wendy," repeated Mr. Mackey then he wrote it down. "How about if you just tell me the full story, mm'kay?"

"Well..."

(flashback)...

Kyle: Stan is going out with Bebe tonight to see Hairspray

Wendy: I don't see any problem with that

a few hours later in flashback...

Stan: It's kind of about our relationship. There's something I should tell you.

Wendy: What is it?

Stan: Um... well. I don't really love you that much anymore, we can still be friends,  
but we won't be going out anymore. I know you dumped me for Token, then you dumped him for me, but I've realized I don't really think of you that much anymore. I'm sorry.

(flashback ends)...

"So he dumped you over the phone," said Mr. Mackey.

"Yes," said Wendy.

"Who'd he dump you for?"

"My best friend, Bebe Stevens. She didn't steal him."

"Mm'kay. So what is the point?"

"The point is, I want Stan back, but not if it means sabotaging me and Bebe's friendship. And he said we could be friends, but I took it the wrong way and we ended up becoming enemies. I mean I dumped Token to get Stan back, we dated for a few weeks, then he dated Bebe and dumped me."

"I see," said Mr. Mackey. "You still love Stan, but he said you guys should stay friends. So it's best if you stay friends, so you don't cause issues with Bebe and Stan's relationship, mm'kay?"

"Thank you," said Wendy. "Goodbye." Then Wendy left.

"KENNY!!!" screams Wendy. "What are you doing in here? This is a girl's bathroom!"

Then the janitor locked the door.

"Let us out!" screamed Wendy. "Oh no! We're trapped!"

"BASTARD!" muffled Kenny.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO DO IN HERE!!!!!" said Wendy.

"Hmm.. I have marbles..." muffled Kenny.

"No, that's fine," said Wendy.

"I'm sorry I called you a fat pig," muffled Kenny.

"I'm sorry I called you a queer thing," said Wendy.

"I'm sorry I--" Kenny paused and took off his hood.

"You're blonde?" asked Wendy. Kenny had never shown his face to anyone except his friends and girlfriends.  
Then this leads to a kiss...

TBC... in the next book... 


End file.
